Alicia
Alicia Márquez is a main character from Go, Diego, Go! as well as the series' deuteragonist. She did appear Dora the Explorer though she mostly appears in every episode of Go, Diego, Go!. Alicia is Diego's older sister, however, not his oldest, as Alicia and Diego have a older sister named Daisy, making Alicia the middle child. She has high skills in technology, is more intelligent than her brother and sister, and is very protective. Personality Alicia is Diego's slightly tomboyish yet cute and very beautiful 11-year-old sister and resident computer whiz. She adores her little brother and is amazed at his natural gift for communicating and bonding with animals. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Alicia is also protective of Diego and warns him of approaching dangers via his video watch from her monitoring position at the Rescue Center. In older episodes of School Daze, Alicia was a minor character. She was mostly seen hanging out in Dora’s House, up until The School Daze Christmas Movie. Afterwards, she mysteriously disappeared. At some point in Season 19 or 20, Diego reveals that Alicia got a full-time job at the vet. Months later, she quit and started joining Tom and the gang on their adventures. She doesn't appear in the live-action film "Dora and the Lost City of Gold". It is likely that she moved out and/or went to college Appearance Alicia wore 5 different outfits in the 3 shows she appeared in. Alicia has peach-brown skin, gray-green eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go In Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, and most of the School Daze series, She can be seen wearing a red shirt, greenish-grey cargo shorts, a tan vest, a red bracelet, yellow socks and light gray and white shoes. Her ears are pierced with baby blue pearls. Sometimes she wears a rescue pack like Diego. She also has a red hair-clip. Go Diego Go (Season 4) In the fourth Season of Go, Diego, Go! and Season 1 of Advanced Education, She wears a blue short-sleeve hoodie with a light blue undershirt, a blue bracelet, khaki cargo shorts, white socks, and purple shoes. He hair-clip is now blue. Virtual Paradise In the Virtual Paradise and the Dog-Daze series, Alicia wore a red hoodie with yellow laces, green thigh-length shorts, and green knee-high sandals. In Dog-Daze, her hair is in a ponytail. Dora and Friends In Dora and Friends: Into the City and the rest of Advanced Education, Alicia has a brand-new look. Her hair is longer with separate bangs, and her hair-clip is red again. She also has a pair of yellow earrings. Her new set of attire consists of a blue t-shirt with the Animal Rescue badge on it, a redesigned tan vest with silver trim, khaki thigh-length shorts, the same white socks, and beige and pale-brown shoes. She no longer wears a bracelet. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Alicia wears a tan front-tied jacket with red trim and 3 pockets, as well as her Animal Rescue badge. Underneath it, she wears a red shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a Henley collar. She also wears green cargo capris held up by a brown belt with a gold buckle, her white socks, red sneakers, and her original red bracelet. * In "The Pasta Poachers", she wore a red tank-top, green Bermuda shorts, and her red sneakers. Gallery 8b9498a8695091d1025be815a6f99ea0.jpg Go_Diego_Go_Alica_1.jpg Alicia HSY.PNG Alicia FS.PNG 8b9498a8695091d1025be815a6f99ea0.png Alicia HSY.PNG Alicia FS.PNG Alicia_AE.png Alicia_OH.png Alicia_AE 2.png Alicia_SY.png Category:Marquez Family